


Don’t Leave Me

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depressed Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, idk what to tag i hope this gets hits lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Takes place after Alec jumps in 2x08. A little interaction between Magnus and Alec about whether or not it was the magic that made Alec jump.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like sad Alec lol. I also wish they talked more about what happened when Alec jumped on the show. Anyways this is just a convo between them I wrote for fun. Hope you enjoy :)

“I know you’re not ok please talk to me Alexander” Magnus practically begged Alec to confide in him.  
“I told you I’m fine Magnus just drop it” Alec said while turning to put his back to Magnus.

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, “you dive into work and hunts, you do everything to distract yourself and it’s not gonna end well.”  
“What do you want me to do” Alec asked a little louder than intended.

“I want you to tell me the truth” Magnus yelled back.  
“Fine you.. you want the truth..... it wasn’t the magic that made me wanna jump.” Alec said and Magnus could see the hurt in his eyes. 

Magnus just froze he couldn’t believe Alec could say such a thing to want to do such a thing, it broke him. After a few moments of silence Magnus slowly said “Alexander” before he could finish Alec ran off to the bedroom then locked himself in the bathroom. 

He crouched down the wall and just started sobbing while hugging his knees tightly. He held all of this pain inside and he finally told someone the truth and he just fell apart. He heard soft knocking followed by pleas to open the door. He just tuned it out and continued crying. 

Next thing he knew strong hands were being wrapped around him. Magnus unlocked the door with his magic and just hugged Alec tightly like he was going to lose him. Alec’s head went to Magnus’ chest and he held onto him tighter than anything before.

“Hey it’s gonna be ok shhh” Magnus said while rubbing circles on his back.  
“I-I just wanted it t-to stop” Alec confessed while crying and voice breaking.  
“Wanted what to stop” Magnus asked more worried than before.  
“T-the pain” Alec said and began to cry harder if that was even possible. They stayed clinging onto each other tightly until Alec fell asleep in Magnus’ arms.


End file.
